The Dying of Nature
by Scarab.Vietti
Summary: What happens when Demeter is trapped? When the goddess is unable to do her job, nature starts to die. The trees are dying and if all trees die there would only be oxygen for a few days before people would die. Calli must get help from her crush and her best friends to save the goddess and to do so, she has to figure out who to trust and who will turn on them.
1. Nature is off

**AN: Calli belongs to me, Percy Jackson Universe belongs to the great Rick Riorden and the lovely OC of Rudy belongs to CFaDr105. I shall add the OC's that I said I would add but this is the first Chapter and like any good writer I of course am going to also have a same sex ship because more stories need those. Anyways leave a review or even your own OC in the reviews!))**

 **Chapter One**

 _Calli_

The dream rang in her ears. Being a demigod meant that no one ever got the chance to sleep with dreams that didn't mean anything, but she hadn't expected for her to get one of those dreams. Most demigods who got dreams and they meant something were special demigods, like those of the Big Three but Calli knew Demeter was _/not/_ a god of the big three. But that night when she laid down to sleep, she had a dream and she knew that it was...it was warning her about something coming up. She had rested down on her bed and without really trying to she had fallen asleep. The dream was dark, it was cold and there was her mother. She blinked, looking at her. Like most gods and goddess, they didn't stay around because of the laws that they couldn't stay and that they had things to do in Olympus.. She had never seen her before, and when she had saw her, she had been really little and couldn't remember anything but her mothers smile, but her mother was definatly not smiling. She was there in the cold cave, shivering. She wanted to speak to her, but she knew that she would not hear her, she wanted to give her a blanket or something. She called out to her, finally.

"Mother?" As she suspected, Demeter didn't hear her but she did look towards her, and Calli thought she looked unreasonably pale. Was this cave doing something to her mother? Where was she at? What was going on? She stared at her mother, her mothers green eyes reflecting in her own before the scene changed. She was standing in an open field, flowers growing and lovely trees and grass. The clouds were fluffy like cotton balls and the sun shining high. But a horrid, voice that made Calli want to hide away in the depths of the woods interrupted it. _'The world relies on that of the spring goddess, what will they do when the grass stops growing,'_ The grass instantly died. _'The trees disappear. '_ The trees turned into stumps. _'And in eternal darkness?'_ The sun was replaced with a dark moon. Not like moon but like basically a black dot. She blinked at the words. Who was that speaking? Who was it? Did this have something to do with what she saw about her mother? She wanted to hear more, but she didn't at the same time.

She was happy when he eyes snapped open. It was morning but she could sense something was off with the rest of her cabin, along with her self. She didn't feel..as energized as she usually did. Usually she was glad to wake up and plant some more flowers around the camp but she was tired..and she felt like she was out of energy but she had just woken up. She looked over to her bunk mates and could tell they felt the same way.

She let out a sigh and then got up from her bed, grabbing her favorite shirt. Some days she would wear her 'Camp Half-Blood' shirt but she liked this shirt. It was a light green shirt but it had a quote on it. She had never gotten the chance to ask who had said the quote but she loved it regardless. It said 'The Earth has music for those who listen.' She slipped it on, and pulled up her pants and put her green converses on her feet. Being a child of Demeter she liked the color green naturally. Of course all of the other colors were nice as well. Then she put the final thing on. A little hair clip, of a pink flower. The pink went along well with her brown hair. Her hair was short and long in the front and got shorter as it went to the back. The clip was no ordinary clip. The flower clip turned into a sword named ** _'Louloúdi'_**. Which basically meant 'flower' in Greek. She smiled as she adjusted the clip. Even with the little weakness she felt she still smiled. A smile a day keeps the evil away. Not really but whatever.

As she stepped out the door to her cabin her own eyes went wide. Not it wasn't uncommon to see dying grass, because grass died everywhere. But with the barrier around the camp the grass shouldn't die, but there it was, turning brown and Calli didn't like that one bit. She swallowed and then went to the ground bending down to a slightly wilting flower and she put her hands around it, a golden glow coming from her hands and it went back to being a healthy flower. At least whatever was causing this was reversable..for now. Did Chiron know? Should she tell him about her dream? The words stung in her _'Eternal Darkness.'_ She glanced up at the sun and then back at the ground. She got up to her feet. Something was going wrong and it had to do with her mother. She glanced around her again, taking in the grass, the trees, the sun and the sky and the other cabins.

As she did this she spoted her best friend. Well she thought of him as her best friend. She smiled, her doubt went away for now. Rudy Markham was a child of Hecate and probably one of the most awesomest people Calli had ever met. She knew for a fact that he always stayed up and read magic book after magic book; that nerd. But still, Calli couldn't help but feel her heart flutter every time she saw him. She had known him for a while and was sure she knew more about him then anyone. With the stuble that was growning on his jaw it made him even more..er..cute? Was that the word? She shook her head. There was plenty of other girls he could date. Like the more beautiful girls in the Aphrodite cabin. She just smiled, even as the thoughts ran through her head. Besides even if it was possible, he probably didn't want to date, maybe just be friend. Ugh she shouldn't even be thinking about this when there was obviously more problems. But Rudy was a child of the Goddess of Magic, so maybe he would be able to help with the flowers dying? Or what ever the heck was going on./p

She pushed a strand of her brown hair back behind her ear and it almost fell back into her face but she just kept pushing it back and then finally it stayed behind her ear. She ran up behind him, placed her hands on his shoulders and then moved in front of him. This got a laugh out of him and she smiled, giving a wave. "Surprise." Her smile made her freckles pop out more then she would have like them to. "Listen, your a child of the magic goddess, so do you like feel anything odd here, in the camp or..?" Calli trailed off. He stayed quiet for a minute, his brown and slightly violet eyes (Calli knew that was from his mother) looking around him and then he noticed the grass he was standing on.

"The grass is dying." He said after a minute. Calli nodded. "The flowers are to, and I think the trees aren't to far behind." As she spoke, her point was proven and a leaf fell into her hair from a tree a little away. She was about to reach up and grab it when his hand instead grabbed the leaf and she was pretty sure her cheeks turned even the slightest red. Play it cool, it was just a leaf. She reached her hand up and then fixed the strands of hair that had been knocked out of place. "Thanks." She muttered and he nodded. "I do feel as if somethings off." He added. "I do to my whole cabin does. They look like like they had their energy sucked from them, me included." Calli muttered after a minute and glanced around. "I had a dream last night and I'm sure it has something to do with it, but I'm not sure if I should tell Chiron or not." She looked over towards the training area where said Centaur was talking to another demigod telling them about holding a bow right.

"Well if it has something to do with this, I say tell him. If anything a quest would be given and this dying of the nature thing can stop. I'm pretty sure its not going to stop on its own." He advised. Calli nodded again. "Will you come with me, I honestly don't like going to talk to him by myself, it feels like he could just stomp on my with his hooves." She had to add in some humor. She smiled and laughed at her own joke and Rudy seemed to smile and that just made her stomach flip. She pushed the feeling down as he started to walk.

"You coming Cal?" He was literally the only one who called her that. She nodded and ran to catch up to him.

 _Today was not a good day._


	2. In which Jokes are spoken

**Chapter Two  
** _Rudy_

That night, something was off. Rudy felt something off, but he didn't have the words to describe it. He had sat on his bunk, books around him and in one his lap as he read about a certain spell. He had only gotten through the first few sentences when goosebumps raised up to his arms. He seemed to be the only one noticing this, as his other bunkmates were sound asleep. He put a piece of paper in the book to keep his place and then he set it down. He got up from his bed and went to the door of his cabin. He peeked open the door and his mind was taken back. Fog was spreading over the ground and over the plants and trees of the camp. He quickly shut the door, what was going on? He thought maybe he had been reading to much or something and was seeing things so it was time to hit the hay. He put his little pile of books down under the bed for later and curled up on his bed, fast to go to sleep.

He only got a few hourse of sleep before light was peeking through his window. He got up, a bit slowly and put on his black T-shirt and his favorite jacket that he had cut the sleeves off long before. He was one of the few people who didn't wear the Camp Half Blood Shirt. He let a small smirk come onto his face, what he looked good. He headed out of his cabin, to take a look around. He didn't notice anything different, but the air did kind of smell funny. Could air even smell different from then like air? He didn't have to much time to think about it before he felt a hand on his shoulder and his best friend was standing in front of him. He laughed lightly and she said 'surprise.' His best friend, Calli. Calli was a child of Demeter and honestly probably one of the cutest people he had ever met. Her bright green eyes, the way her freckles showed more when she smiled and when she moved her hair would shift and turn along with her. He smiled but then put on a serious face as she asked him if he felt anything odd.

He was tempted to tell her about the fog the night before, but maybe Mr.D had just let the fog get in through from the outside world. It was possible though Rudy hadn't looked outside the barrier so it was a fifty fifty percent chance. He looked down at the grass and saw that the tips of the grass, were brown. "The grass is dying." He said. Calli said that the trees and flowers weren't far behind and then a leaf fell into her hair. He could see she was about to get it, but instead he moved a bit closer to her and too the leaf out of her hair. He was pretty sure he saw even the slighest blush. Did Calli like him or was it just something else? He pushed it aside seeing as this was something serious, or maybe Mr.D was slacking on keeping the outisde world from coming into the camp. She said a few other things and then ended with that she felt llike Chiron could stomp on her, and he laughed softly.

Of course he would go with her. He started walking and then glanced back at her. "You coming Cal?" He question and then Calli ran to catch up with him. He was the only one who called her Cal and that made him feel kind of special. Heck maybe he could even impress if her they were sent on a quest. He could impress her with his magic and- calm down you haven't even spoke to Chiron yet. With Calli so close he was pretty sure one more step closer to her would get his own cheeks red. He pushed the feeling down, it was just that everytime he saw her he just...had this odd feeling. Okay they were doing something serious, stop thinking about the cute girl beside you. Crap! Well at least Calli didn't seem to see that he was thinking about her. Crap! He let out a sigh to try and get it out of his body as they approached the Centaur. He had never been so close to him before so he could see why Calli was a bit scared that she would get a hoof imprint on her forehead or something. He was glad Calli said something first.

"Chiron, I kind of need to talk to you, er, alone." While she spoke, Rudy couldn't help but watch the soft lips move before he tore his gaze away to find something else to look at, and he found something rather interesting to look at. It wasn't uncommon for other demigods to help others in training but this..this was something else. There was a boy, Rudy had forgotten what his name was, but he was a child of Apollo. God of the sun, along with a whole bunch of other things. . He was helping another boy, with his own sword and how to work with it, but his hands were holding onto his as he did. Did this guy like this other one? It was not for him to pry but he was curious. He glanced back to Calli instead. Chiron had sent the other demigod he had been working with off and he looked down at Calli and he could see that it tensed her up a bit seeing as he was taller, since he had horse legs. And that made him pretty tall. Chiron crossed his arms and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What is it Calli?" She glanced at the ground, and if she had seen hesitant she wasn't now.

Rudy glanced down to the ground and could also see why. The grass had gotten more brown already. "I think, no, I know that Demeter is in trouble." She said looking up at the Centaur with those lovely green eyes of hers. Chiron looked puzzled, but he wasn't going to think that Calli was lying right off the bat. "Look around Chiron. I know for a fact that the leaves of the trees don't fall or the grass dies without the barrier being broken, which we would know by now if it was broken as we would have been attacked. Or something could have had happened to the goddess." Chiron looked convinced now as he took a look around, seeing the leaves fall. "You are right." "But do we have any clues as to what-" Calli cut him off.

Her eyes locked onto his, and Rudy could see she was deeply concerned for her mother and Rudy would have been concerned if it had been his own mother. Though he had to wonder how a goddess gets captured, or whatever. Then he listened as Calli explained that she had a dream. Dreams always meant something around here. Demeter trapped in a cave? It couldn't just be a regular cave as she could have just gotten out of there, couldn't she? Did that mean that his own dream had something to do with this? Or was it something completely different? As his mother dealt with mist..and mist was kind of like fog wasn't it? Chiron looked like he didn't know what to do. "I wander if the god on campus knows about this..probably not." Calli looked at him, her brown hair caressing her face. She was so confident and all for saving her mother. "I believe that you should go see the Oracle." The Oracle? Oh yeah, Rachel! Calli blinked. "You mean alone? In the big house?" "Yes." "And by the looks of the grass I do not think you have time to spare."

"Come along you two." Chiron said heading for the big house. Rudy was good was jokes and it seemed that Calli needed one to reassure her. He thought for a moment before resting a hand on her shoulder. "Calli, why did the picture go to jail?" He always had jokes on his mind and they always cheered her up. Calli smiled and looked at the ground. "I don't know, why did it?" She asked looking at him and he smiled back at her. "Because it was framed." She laughed and looked up before glancing over at him. "It sounds like one of those corny jokes you find on the lafy taffy wrapper." She said with her own small laugh and Rudy himself smiled. He didn't know if he would also get send on this quest, but he hoped he would. Calli wouldn't be able to do it alone. It wasn't that he didn't believe she could, but saving a goddess? One person couldn't do that alone. Calli looked at the ground before she looked at Rudy again. "I got one."

"What do you call a man with no body and just a nose?" Rudy thought about it and then shrugged. She smiled as she thought of the answer. "Nobody nose." He laughed, it was pretty good. Calli and him always shared jokes.

But before another joke of humor could be uttered, they came to the big house. "Up the stairs Calli, and to the attic." Chiron said and looked at her. "I wish you luck." Calli nodded, and before she headed up the stairs Rudy grabbed her hand real quick and could see the blush form on her freckled cheeks.. "It will be alright, I promise."

She nodded. "I know."


	3. The Demigods Who Shall Go

**_((I didn't think I would get six reviews in two days! Thank you guys so much and thank you for the advice. I hope you guys will continue to leave reviews as it gives me confidence to finish up this story, I try to make the chapters long as I can, with at least a thousand words so I'm sorry if they are to short. But I try! I have planned for this story to have at least one M/F ship and one M/M along with one F/F ship! Also! For the people who sent in their OC's, they all shall be used, somehow but not in the beginning as I have plans for the first few chapters! Anyways! Keep those reviews coming! Thank you! ^-^ And I figured out that I can not make good prophecies Oh well._**

 **Chapter Three**

 _Calli_

Calli honestly had been scared of Chiron but she had confidence. Her mother was in trouble and she was going to help her, she was going to restore nature. Heck even nature nymphs were in trouble! She had to save them! But once Chiron said she should go see the Oracle was concerned and scared all over again. But Rudy had grabbed her hand and said it will be okay. She nodded and headed into the house before heading up the attic. Rachel seemed to be looking around the room and then she looked over at Calli.

"Oh hey!" Rachel said as she sat something down before she glowed green and her voice was replaced with the Orcale's. " _Four shall take the quest, to travel west. Plants, magic, sun and love, holds the key to set what has been lost free and the girls of machine and youth will help find the truth._ " Calli blinked, as the green faded away and Rachel almost fell over, so Calli grabbed her and helped her up. "You alright?" She asked and Rachel nodded. "Still not used to that." She said and Calli looked at her and held a small conversation before she headed back down the stairs. The words rang in her ears. Four, four demigods? Yes that had to be it. West? That gave a clue as to what direction her mother was trapped, but the next line gave a clue as to which demigods would go.

Plants, magic, sun and love. Plants. Plants was Demeter, which obviously meant her right? Magic. That was Hecate, which was Rudy. Rudy was going no matter what. Calli didn't feel like she would make it if he didn't go with her. Sun. Sun was Apollo but she didn't know who would go with them that was a child of Apollo. And then Love was obviously Aphrodite, but she didn't know any of them either. She never really liked the Aphrodite children because they were always crowding around her. She didn't mind talking them or anything but when they tried to get make up on her face that's when she left. The girls of machine and youth will help find the truth. Machine as Hephaestus and Youth was Hebe. But there was no girls, no occupants of the Hebe cabin so..what did that mean? She was so focused on figuring it out that she had hit the door of the big house. Which hurt her nose. She rubbed her nose and then opened up the door to find Rudy sitting on the porch of the Big house and then Chiron crossing his arms and then he looked up when she came out, well both of them did.

"What did she say?" Rudy asked. Chiron nodded "Try to remember the exact wording as it helps." Chiron advised. Calli swallowed just a bit. " _Four shall take the quest, to travel west. Plants, magic, sun and love holds the key to set what as been lost free and the girls of machine and youth will help find the truth_." She repeated. It felt odd to speak those words, she had never been on a quest, even though she was older then most at Camp Half-Blood. She was excited, scared and a whole bunch of other emotions she couldn't quite figure out. At least Rudy got to go with her.

Chiron looked at her for a moment. "Plants, that's Demeter. You Calli. You for sure are going on the quest. Magic, Rudy your going." Rudy popped his head up. "Wait me?" "Yes." Chiron nodded. "Sun and Love. Apollo and Aphrodite." "We shall announce this at the Camp Fire." Chiron said and without another word, walked off. Calli looked down and took a small breath. "My mom's in danger and I have to rescue her...I don't think I can do it." She muttered and Rudy got up, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, we can do this. _Together." Together._ She repeated that word in her mind and smiled looking at him. "You really think so?" Rudy nodded. "Chiron forgot to Mention the last line. The girls of Machine and youth will help find the truth." "Hephaestus and Hebe." "But we don't have any children of Hebe here.." Rudy chided in. Calli nodded. "That's what I thought." "Come on, let's go train, maybe it will take your mind off a few things." "Besides I have some spells that are really cool, I think you might like." Rudy said and Calli managed a smile as Rudy pulled her along to his cabin.

The spells did take her mind off of her mother. Not really. The whole time she was trying to figure it all out what meant, and how she could save her mother. How was four..no..six? Demigods supposed to save a goddess? How would they even find her? She would watch Rudy's cool spells but they didn't help much. Finally they were all called to the camp fire, the whole came was that is. Chiron walked up and banged his hoof down to get everyone to quiet down, which they did.

"Alright listen up." He said after a minute, Mr.D was off to the side, still making the attempt to pour his wine only for it to turn to Soda. "We have reason to believe that the goddess, Demeter has been..captured." Mr.D raised an eyebrow now looking over at the centaur. "We have also issued a quest." "We know for sure, which two are going, out of six." "Calli, from the Demeter Cabin." The rest of the cabin mates looked over at her and smiled, and she stood up, shyly pushing her hands into her pants pockets as others turned around to look at her. "Rudy, from the Hecate Cabin." Rudy stood up and seemed pretty confident.

"Now." "We need one from the Apollo Cabin." The Apollo cabin mates, seemed to crowd around themselves, trying to deiced which would go. After a few minutes they nodded. "We have chose who will go." They said and offered a smile and a boy, with the common blonde hair, raised his hand. "Ah, Zack from the Apollo Cabin." Calli knew Zack but not very well. She knew for a fact that he liked boys (and she was pretty sure he had his eye on someone) and she had spoken to him every now and again, so they were friends but not close friends though it wasn't because she didn't like him, she just hadn't talked to him alike. Calli reached out and gave him a hand shake which he returned. He seemed confident but shy at the same time.

"Next, we need a demigod from the Aphrodite Cabin." It was rare for an Aphrodite member to go on a quest, and half of them seemed indulged in their make up, so that left two girls and three boys who seemed half interested in it. They all crowded as well before in little time they figured out who could go. It was another boy. Well Calli seemed like the only girl going on this quest- then she remembered the other line. The girls of Machine and Youth. Okay so two more girls would be coming along. The boy had black hair (which was kind of odd..since she only saw Aphrodite kids with brown and blonde being as she heard their mother could change her appearance she supposed it wasn't unheard of) and he seemed pretty shy but Zack glanced over at him and offered him a smile. Calli could see why this boy also wanted to go. Because Zack was going. She could see the two liked each other already. Even if she wasn't a child of the love goddess it was easy to see these two had a thing, or would have a thing going on.

"Dylan from the Aphrodite Cabin." Chiron confirmed. The four of them were standing up, still. Chiron was about to say something but Calli spoke. "Chiron, the last line. It says the girls of Machine and Youth will help find the truth." One of the Hephaestus girls pipped up. "Doesn't that mean we should send one from the Hephaestus cabin?" She questioned. Calli looked over at her. "Well that would be logical but it also says Youth that means Hebe. And as you know we don't have a child of Hebe here, male or female. I have reason to believe that we shall meet them during the quest..when I don't know." She said.

One of the Athena children pipped up. "What was the prophecy?" Calli was already annoyed of repeating it. "Four shall take the quest," She counter herself, Rudy, Zack and Dylan. That was four. "To travel west." "Plants, Magic sun and love." Demeter, Hecate, Apollo and Aphrodite. "Holds the key to set what h as been lost free." She had yet to figure that line out. "And the girls of Machine and Youth will help find the truth." She repeated. The Athena kid seemed happy as he nodded. "Your right, you'd met them on the quest being as that's the only sense it makes." The children of the crippled god seemed slightly disappointed but they nodded. Chiron cleared his throat. "Everyone is dismissed except for those four."

After about ten minutes later everyone was gone, except for Calli, Rudy, Zack and Dylan. Chiron looked at them. "You guys pack tonight, and you shall take one of the Apollo's chariots to start your quest. I doubt it will make your whole quest, but it should start you guys off." He said and the four of them nodded. Calli looked at the other three boys and then smiled just a little. She had her friends to help her quest. Once Chiron left, the four of them stood in the darkness. Calli hugged Rudy, whom seemed to flush a little bit but she also pulled the other two into a small group hug. "I"m glad you guys are here to help me.." Calli started and then Zack hugged her as well. "Hey don't worry about it, that's what friends are for right?" After they all smiled, they all headed to their cabin to pack up their backpacks of stuff they could need.

She had friends to help her through this.


	4. Taking off, and Man Eating Birds

_**((I have the read the reviews! And I'm trying, but I feel bad if I make the paragraphs short (is that just me?) And I write all my chapters out on paper so I always have the speaking in paragraph form instead of one person speaking which equals one paragraph. I will try to change ad get it right in this chapter! I do read the reviews and they make me want to continue this story so please!))**_

 **Chapter Four**

 _Zack_

The night was hard to sleep through. Zack had never been on a quest , heck he didn't even think he would ever go on a quest. But Chiron had asked for a member from the Apollo Cabin and then he was suddenly nominated to go, which he didn't object to and when he heard that soon after they needed some one from the Aphrodite Cabin that just made him a bit more happy about going, being as Daylan was a son of Aphrodite.

He had only known Daylan for a little while, but that didn't change anything. Sometimes his hands lingered to long on his, or maybe he would rest his hand on his waist. He sometimes would catch the boy blushing. He was glad to help Daylan out, being that he was different from most Aphrodite kids, he actually wanted to help out in combat and when he as well was chosen to go on the quest with Calli and Rudy that just made him sure about going.

But he had made sure to pack that night. He got a yellow bag, one with a design of the sun on it of course. He packed some extra clothing, some drachma and his bow and arrow was resting on his dresser so he would have it when he woke up. He of course made sure to get a special kind of quiver. The quiver would replenish the arrows if he ran out, but it took time of course. So if he ran out of arrows during their quest at least they would be refilled. Once he was packed, he had dozed off on his bed.

Dreams were things that meant the future.. So when he had one, he tried to remember all that he could about it. He saw him, Calli, Daylen and Rudy all on the chariot that they were going to take on their quest and then he saw it hitting the ground. Then two girls running, running from something. Before he could find out what, morning light was already seeping through the windows of the cabin. He got up and rubbed his eyes. His blue eyes readjusted to the morning light and he grabbed his bag, putting it on his shoulders.

He put the bow and quiver on his back as well before heading out the door of his cabin. His blonde hair was pulled back into a small pony tail. His hair was long but not long. It was long enough to pull into a small pony tail but that was it and his bang fell out of the pony tail. When he was out of his cabin, Calli, and the other two boys were standing there waiting for him. Chiron was also present.

"And the last one as awaken." Daylan teased with a small smile, and of course Zack returned it. Chiron nodded as well before clearing his throat.

"The chariot that you will take has space for three, one of you will have to ride the leading Pegasus." The four looked at each other before Daylan raised his hand lightly.

"I will, I have a soft spot for horses." The others nodded.

Zack would make sure the chariot would stay in one piece, but if the dream he had come true, it would crash and then..wait the two girls. Two girls. The girls of Machine and Youth..it might be them? That meant that the chariot had to crash if they were going to fulfill the prophecy. He swallowed. Did he tell someone? Or did he keep it to himself? Even if he did tell them he had no idea _where_ they would crash at.

Chiron seemed to nod to himself. "Well then, let's get you guys headed off before the rest of the camp wakes."

He started walking and Zack counted the hoof prints he made in the grass. Before to long they were standing in front on of the many Apollo chariots. He smiled looking at it, two Pegasus's were ready to take off. Zack watched Daylan walk to one of them and gently rubbed it's snout to which it rubbed its snout again his hand and he let out a laugh. Dang he was pretty cute when he laughed. Calli speaking made him tear his eyes away from Daylan.

Calli had already stepped into the chariot. Rudy followed as well. The Chariot was not open unlike most. It had a door and its walls went all the way around so no one fell out, the only one who really risked anything was Daylan, being as he was almost onto the horse. But after Zack got in, there was still plenty of room, so Daylan got into the Chariot as well and there was still room for them to move around. Each of them had their own bags.

Even though they had yet to being their quest, Zack had to wonder about the two girls. The two girls. If they were going to crash, how would they continue their quest if the chariot was crashed? Where would they even put two extra people? He pushed the thoughts aside. He looked down at Daylan whom was only a few inches shorter, it seemed that yes, Zack was the tallest here. Chiron looked at them and gave a soft bow.

"I wish that you all have a safe trip, and save Demeter from her prison." Calli nodded.

Zack couldn't imagine it if it was Apollo who was trapped. But it was Demeter. Before to long the two horses in front of them started walking and then, it as like a plane on a runway. The horses walked, and then picked up speed and as they did, the chariot flew up into the air. Daylan's hand gripped onto Zack's arm and he raised an eyebrow. Did he had a fear of hight?

Zack was in front, Daylan next to him and then Calli beside Rudy. There was move to sit down as well, but for now, all of them were standing. Zack also wondered what the chariot would look like to mortals, with the mist and all. He didn't get to think about it to much because as they flew across the sky and away from the camp, towards..west. That was the only clue they had. How where they supposed to now where she was? How where they supposed to know her location? She was a goddess, and she was stuck in a cave somewhere in the west.

Calli must have been thinking the same thing. "How are we supposed to know where she's at?"

"Well. _.'the girls of machine and youth will help find the truth.'_ Maybe that will help us point us in the direction of where she's being held?" Rudy pointed out.

"But how are we supposed to find t-" They were only a little bit away from camp, the flying Pegasus's were flying at a fast rate, not to fast but not to slow either. But despite only being a bit away from camp, four bronze birds were flapping their metal wings in the sky and they were coming fast at them.

Great. Man eating Birds, just what they needed.


	5. The Birds are taken down and so are we

_**((I try to update every day but Life gets ahead of me, so sorry about that! Anyways, here's Chapter five, tell me what you think in the reviews, they really mean a lot to me!))**_

 **Chapter Five**

 _Calli_

The birds caught their attention by screeching. Mechanical, flesh eating birds. Perfect. It was an ear piercing screech and Zack was the first one to take action. He grabbed his bow and latched an arrow into it, and shot it, of course the arrow just bounced off the metal of the bird. There was three of them, but if arrows couldn't do anything then Zack couldn't do much of anything. While the horses flew and tried to dodge the birds, Calli got up and took the hair clip out of her hair.

Once she did, and pressed the middle of the flower the flower clip shifted into her sword, which had vine like designs down the blade of it. Rudy seemed to be concentrating on one of them, and Daylan pulled out his dagger. Aphrodites weren't known to carry weapons that often. Calli held onto the handle of her sword looking at the birds. One gold one, two silver ones. The gold one seemed to be the leader.

"Take out the gold one, and maybe the other two will leave." Calli yelled over the sound of the wind and screeching. Zack nodded and then latched another arrow and then aimed it at the golden birds eye. Smart. Calli looked at the golden metal bird as well and then looked at the flying horses. She pushed past the other three holding onto her sword and she jumped onto the horse, gripping its hair with her free hand. Daylan looked at her.

"Be careful Calli!" He shouted and she nodded. She gripped onto the horse and her other hand held her sword as she went to strike at one of the birds. She hit one of the silver ones but it just moved back and then dove at her. She was knocked off the horse. Thankfully, Rudy reached both his hands out and managed to grab one of her wrists before she fell. It was stupid of her to try and do that that. Daylan reached over and grabbed her other wrist and while Zack destracted the birds by shooting arrows the two of them pulled her up into the chariot.

The birds dove in and made the attempt to grab a beak full of flesh but Calli was pulled up into the chariot in time. Calli got back into her feet and she looked at the golden bird and she grabbed her sword and threw it at the bird, and nailed it in the heart it would seem because steam started to rise from it and the bird flapped its wings before it fell from the sky. Though the other two birds continued to fly at them to well...eat them. They each had to duck each time a bird woould sweep down to try and peck at their bodies.

"We got to fend them off or something. Aim for the chest area, it seemed to work." Calli no longer had her sword, she would have to wait for the hair clip to come back in her hair. Daylan gripped his bladed and then looked at Zack.

"Zack, take the blade, fire it like an arrow." Daylan handed him the blade and Zack put it onto the bow, and then pulled back the string. Calli and Rudy were busy ducking down and trying to avoid the two birds trying to pick off their flesh. Zack aimed at a bird that partically went after Rudy and fired it into the birds chest. The mechanical bird steamed up and lie the golden one, fell out of the sky.

Now their was only one left who seemed bent on destroying the chariot. Calli didn't know what they would do if the chariot went down. They were only just now passing into Ohio and she only knew that because she could see the huge signs that read 'Welcome to Ohio.' The silver bird pecked it's beak at the chariot. The only ones who had weapons would be Rudy with his magic and Zack with his arrows. Zack was doing his best to shot the last bird in the eye thinking it might help or something.

"Zack how stable are those arrows?" Calli asked and he took his eye of the bird and over to her.

"It takes a lot to break them." He said before launching another arrow but it just bounced off the metal. Calli reached over and grabbed an arrow from the quiver, even he was running low on arrows. Daylan had lost his dagger, and Rudy was concentrating on casting a spell, which in a moment, a blast of fire came from the book that he held open and it went directly to the bird.

It damaged the metal and it seemed that it would go steaming down from the sky but before it did, it rammed it's body into the chariot hard enough that the horses up front lost control and the chariot, as well as the bird went crashing down from the sky and down into Ohio.

Calli seemed to the be the last one awake, because everyone else was hovering above her. Her back hurt, and she felt..concrete? She opened up her green eyes and Rudy grabbed her hand, helping her up from the ground and she hissed out in pain.

"What happened?" She questioned. Daylan was the first to answer.

"The chariot got knocked out of the sky and so did we. We were out for a while..its night time." He said and pointed up. Calli looked up, and it was indeed night time. She noticed the golden chariot in pieces and ruins off to the side. Zack seemed to be on high alert, looking to the side.

"How are we supposed to reach were we are supposed to go?" Rudy asked. Calli cleared her throat.

"Well it said west. We are in Ohio and I don't think Ohio is were Demeter would be trapped...we have to figure out some clues are something while we are here, how we are going to fix the chariot, I don't know." She then looked at Zack whom was spaced out.

Daylan tapped his shoulder. "Earth to Zack." Zack then looked down at him. "Sorry I was just thinking." They were in one of the many alleyways of Ohio, the broken chariot off to the side and four Demigods standing there, confused and unaware of what to do. Though there was silence, there wasn't to much of it because the silence was broken by the shouts of two girls.


End file.
